1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of animal containment and, more particularly, to a system and method for defining a wireless dog fence that surrounds a user-defined area and for using the fence to contain one or more dogs within the user-defined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containing one or more dogs within a prescribed area has been achieved in many different ways, most traditionally through the construction of a fenced enclosure that is high enough to prevent the dog from escaping the enclosure by going over the fence. Since some consider above-ground fencing to be unattractive or otherwise undesirable, “invisible” fence products have been developed that rely on a wire buried underground that defines a desired “fence” border for the dog or dogs. The wire transmits a signal that activates a specially designed collar worn by the dog when the dog comes within a certain proximity of the border. The collar, once activated, can issue an audible warning and/or an electric shock to the dog to ensure that the dog does not leave the “fenced-in” area. Buried wire systems are labor intensive to install. Further, since the wire may be unintentionally cut, or otherwise damaged, such as by digging or tilling during lawn maintenance or the like, such buried wire fence systems are also labor intensive when attempting to find the location of the broken wire or other difficulty.
More recently, wireless fence products have been developed that radiate a low frequency signal to saturate a spherical volume which translates to a generally circular area on the ground plane. The radius of the circle is user-definable and, according to one such product manufactured by PetSafe, generally extends radially from about 5 feet to about 90 feet. When the dog, while wearing a specially designed collar, is “inside” the signal saturated area, the collar receives a signal and no action is taken. When the dog moves outside the signal area, however, the collar delivers a correction signal.
Another wireless system is that marketed by Perimeter Technologies, Inc. which, rather than creating a signal-saturated area, uses a distance measuring technology between the collar and a base unit to determine the range of the dog from the base unit. However, interference created by objects often found within a household environment can cause the collar and base to lose communication with one another, resulting in artificially high range values caused by attenuation or reflection, and/or undesired corrections being delivered to the dog, i.e., corrections when the animal is within the defined containment radius.
Precision matching of the clock rate or clock speed of the collar and base components is also a problem. Normal RF practice for a wireless fence circuit calls for +/−40 ppm for adequate control, which equates to a clock speed of 32 MHz+/−1280 Hz. However, this level of control has been found to be inadequate to produce an acceptable yield of product free of Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI) failures. RSSI failures occur when there is a mismatch between the nominal 32 MHz clock frequencies of the base and collar components.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved wireless fencing system that is easy for the consumer to set up and use and that overcomes the problems encountered with prior art systems.